


【DickDami】That's How Grown Up Kiss

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Damian對於Dick履次假裝不明白自己心意的這點開始厭煩，所以他決定採取行動。Damian was annoyed by Dick who ignored his feeling everytime, so he thought is time for him to take action.中文書面語
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【DickDami】That's How Grown Up Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 這是300粉點梗的第六篇！原梗為 @一心 的：「青春期少年躍躍欲試想要撲倒大哥，結果被輕車熟路調戲了，大哥表示等你成年再來吧。」希望你會喜歡！

Damian Wayne會喜歡上Dick Grayson這件事，似乎也沒有那麼難以理解。他從不是膽小怕事的人，所以他一直在找機會和他表達自己的心意。而他找到時機之後，Dick卻像是沒有理解Damian在說甚麼的樣子，總是擺出大哥的模樣，笑著和他說他也喜歡他。在Damian無數次向Dick表達過自己感受之後，他終於受不了Dick的視若無睹，最終他決定直接行動。

他特地找Dick在Bludhaven不用上班的日子偷溜到他的家裡，看著Dick正捧著一碗麥片，在頸窩間夾著一台電話，和電話另外一頭的人聊得高興。Damian瞇著好看的祖母綠眼眸，緊盯著笑得開懷的男人。他恨這個好看得讓他心動不已的笑容，特別是當這個笑容不是給予他的時候。

「Damian？」沒有用上多少時間，Dick很快便察覺到Damian的存在，然後他的笑容揚得更高，Damian嘖了聲，卻無法忽視內心正在加速的跳動。他看著Dick壓下聲線，輕聲地和電話另一頭的人說︰「我要先掛了，之後見，Timmy。」Drake？想到Dick和Tim在聊得如此開心，Damian可以感覺到肚皮內的綠眼小惡魔正舉著三叉戟到處亂戳。

「怎麼突然來了，Dami？」Dick把麥片放在桌上，在想要離開沙發走到Damian面前之前，男生突然在他沒有防憊的情況下，把手撐在沙發的靠背上，一躍便坐到Dick的身邊。Damian把Dick推在沙發上，然後毫不客氣地坐到他的腰上，祖母綠的眼眸緊盯著Dick那雙蔚藍色的雙目。

「我是來讓你知道你是我的人。」男孩認真的語氣讓男人不住失笑，他不是不知道Damian的心意，只是對方年紀還小，他並無意現在就發展。至於Dick本身的話，他對Damian也有相同的心意，不過，Well，如果他現在要做甚麼的話，那麼他可能就算是犯罪了，所以他從來沒有表露過自己的心意。

Dick就這樣讓Damian壓住自己，不得不說他很好奇男生可以做到哪一步，於是他笑著問：「那麼你有甚麼計劃嗎？」他可以輕易反抗Damian的箝制，可是他允許後者固定住他的手腕，沒有掙脫。Damian對他的說話嘖之以鼻，他當然想好計劃才特意跑到Bludhaven。

男生沒有猶豫，他直接讓自己的雙唇親上Dick的嘴巴上，雖說他想過的初吻並非這個樣子，可是至少能讓Dick有點自覺。Dick不得不說他有點吃驚，他沒想到Damian竟然會做到這個份上。可是Damian僅只是把唇瓣貼在他的嘴巴上，那雙好看的祖母綠眼眸已經緊緊地閉上，彷彿在做一件下定決心的事情般。果然還是個小孩，Dick在心中暗笑，或許作為大哥的他，是時候指導自家小弟如何正確地親吻了。

Dick迅速地抽出一隻手，反握在Damian沒有防憊的手腕處，另一隻手則放在男生的腰上，身體用力便轉過身，把男生壓到沙發上，將對方的一雙纖細的手固定在頭頂之上。沒料到Dick會有此舉的Damian瞬間睜開了雙眼，震驚地看著男人。Dick沒有多加理會Damian的驚訝，自顧自地輕咬男生的唇瓣，在感覺到Damian的雙唇分開後，他自然不過地把舌頭捲進男生的嘴巴中。

「親吻時要記得閉上眼睛，Damian。」在親吻的空檔間，Dick仍然找出時間和微喘的男生說到。後者不滿地瞪他一眼，施即又閉起眼眸把雙手纏在Dick的脖子後，把他的臉頰拉近自己。這次Damian學習Dick的動作，笨拙卻努力地吸吮Dick的嘴巴。縱使Dick覺得這樣的Damian可愛不已，但是他依然把主導權奪回來。

他們就這樣在沙發上擁吻對方，沒有人計較他們到底親了多久。直到Dick終於把這個親吻打斷，讓額角抵在正喘息著的Damian的額上。他珍貴的祖母綠寶貝男孩那小蜜色的臉上，無法阻擋他泛起的緋紅。要他承認他的害羞是不可能的，但他仍是倔強地質問︰「那這樣代表你同意我們的關係了嗎？」

「我只是指導你大人親吻的正確方法。」Dick不置可否地說，沒有承認，也不否認。說實話，Damian並不為此感到意外。雖說他的計劃失敗了，但至少他得到Dick的一吻，勉強算是可以接受吧。於是他瞇起眼睛盯著Dick，語帶不忿地說︰「下次我會做得更好的。」聽到他的話，Dick終於放開對Damian的箝制，嘴角勾起一個熟悉又溫暖的笑容︰「我很期待。」

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 在過了月中的CP week後，再繼續努力清點梗......


End file.
